Valentine's Day
by Snboo
Summary: Is Max having a lunch with the Man of her dreams or not?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own DA, James Cameron does.  
  
Summary: Max is having a special lunch on Valentine's Day with someone special.or isn't he that special anymore?  
  
Title: Valentine's Day  
  
Author: BoO  
  
  
  
~Jam Pony~  
  
Max and OC were sitting on a bench near their lockers. They were having their lunch breaks. Sketchy comes over to see what they're doing.  
  
Sketchy: "Hey guys, what you doing?"  
  
OC: "It's called having a lunch break you fool."  
  
Then Alec arrives at Jam Pony. He sees Sketchy and walks over towards him and slaps him on the back.  
  
Alec: "Sketchy my man, how are you doing?"  
  
Sketchy: "Good, everything is good, so what you gonna do for Valentine's Day?" Sketchy asked.  
  
Alec: "Valentine's day.hmmm I haven't really put much thought into that one. How about you and me, off to a fancy club somewhere and pick up a few girls? What do you think of that pall?"  
  
Sketchy: "Sounds good to me."  
  
Max: "Don't you guys have something better to do except for that?"  
  
The guys looked at each other and back at Max and shrugged. Max rolled her eyes.  
  
OC: "Boo, you've got to think of something special to do with Valentine's Day. It's a day to show the people you love that you really care about them."  
  
Alec: "Hmm.if you put it that way.I'll think of something original."  
  
Sketchy: "So you gonna create something in the line of you're unique unlike any other?" Sketchy asked grinning.  
  
Alec: "Yup, you can totally count on that."  
  
Normal: "BIP ,BIP ,BIP. I don't pay you to stand around here. The packages are missing their mommies. "  
  
They all went to delivering their packages.  
  
~Later at Jam Pony~  
  
Max and OC were sitting at their usual table drinking beer. When suddenly a guy shows up with 2 roses. He asks if they're Max and OC. OC nods yes. The guy takes one rose and gives it to her and the other to Max and walks away. Max and OC both look at each other. And then they look at the cards that are attached to the rose.  
  
The message read:  
  
Oh dear Max,  
  
On this special day you deserve more than a rose,  
  
Although it's the only thing I can give you at the moment.  
  
I hope you like the rose, it's a token of my affection.  
  
With love,  
  
Ur prince charming  
  
Max asked what was on OC's card. And OC read it aloud. It was the same message except for the name. Max wondered who it was. Their prince charming.  
  
OC: "It could be Alec. He did say that he was doing something special and I seriously doubt it that he loves those lickety boo's that he spends the night with only. What do you think Max?"  
  
Max: "It could be Alec. But prince charming, do you think it could be Logan?" Max hoped it was him.  
  
OC: "Boo, even it was Logan. Why would Logan send me one too? Trust me when I say it's Alec. It is a nice but not so unique like any other gesture." OC and Max burst into laughter after OC said that sentence.  
  
Alec was sitting at another table looking at them. He was trying to see their expressions and when he saw that they were laughing he knew that his attempt with the roses sucked. He stood up and walked out of Crash trying to find a new approach. A better one. One where even OC would turn her head for him. Sketchy saw Alec walking out of Crash and walked up to Alec.  
  
Sketchy: "Hey Alec, so how did it go?"  
  
Alec: "It sucked Sketch, they were laughing. And I've just come up with the right idea to make them swoon."  
  
Sketchy: "What kind of idea?"  
  
Alec: "Follow me, buddy."  
  
~ Valentine's Day at Jam Pony~  
  
Max was waiting for Alec to come in so they could do their runs together. He was late for about half an hour and Normal was already getting on her nerves.  
  
OC walked over to Max and asked why she was out there delivering. Max told OC that she was waiting for Alec so that they could finish their run quickly today and so that she could go over to Logan's for lunch. Logan prepared something special for her. And now she was going to be late for it if Alec didn't hurry up. They both turned around and went for their lockers. When they suddenly heard sounds of.  
  
To be continued  
  
Hehehe I like cliffhangers.:P Please review! 


	2. 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DA, James Cameron does.  
  
Summary: Max is having a special lunch on Valentine's Day with someone special.or isn't he that special anymore?  
  
Title: Valentine's Day  
  
Author: BoO  
  
  
  
~Valentine's Day at Jam Pony~  
  
Max and OC turned their heads at the sounds of hearing horses click clocking. They turned and saw Alec and Sketchy sitting on top of two horses. Alec was wearing a knight suit and Sketchy was wearing a helper's suit. Everybody cheered that something happened at Jam Pony.  
  
Alec looked absolutely beautiful. Sketchy on the other hand looked a bit ridiculous and since he couldn't sit straight on the horse.  
  
Alec let his horse step next to Max. He spoke loudly to Max so that everyone could hear him.  
  
Alec: "Milady Max, would you please do me the honor of guiding your friend OC towards a fancy place called Crash where she and I could have a fantastic lunch. He winked at Max.  
  
Max: "Whatever." Max was obviously hurt that Alec invited OC instead of her. She didn't mind for OC but secretly she wanted Alec to sweep her off her feet and take her to Crash for lunch.  
  
OC: "My dear Boo, you have certainly succeeded to make this Valentine's Day a memorable one." She winked her eye at Alec while she took Alec's hand. He pulled her up and sat her down in front of him. He then turned to look at Sketchy and nodded to him giving him his cue.  
  
Sketchy rode up to Max's other side. Max looked at Sketchy.  
  
Sketchy: "My dear Max, would you give me the honor to escort you to the same place that sit Alec was telling you about and have wonderful lunch there as well?"  
  
Max: "Ehm, sure Sketch." She smiled at him. Guess she wasn't left out of this as well.  
  
Sketchy offered her his hand and she gladly accepted it. He tried to pull her up but Sketchy wasn't that strong. So instead of being pulled up on the horse she ended up against the horse. She let go of Sketchy's hand and told Sketchy to move backwards a bit. He did and then she jumped on top of the horse and sat down in front of him. Alec saw that their both were seated and turned his horse around to ride out of Jam Pony and off towards Crash. The rest of the Jam Pony crowd cheered.  
  
~Crash~  
  
Alec guided OC into Crash and Sketchy guided Max. Both OC and Max gasped when they saw the changes inside of Crash. It was like they were in a medieval castle. Sketchy let go of Max' hand and took OC's instead and let her to a lunch table that was set for two. Max stood there alone with Alec. Max was getting nervous.  
  
Max: *I can't believe Alec would go all this trouble for me. He's really a nice guy. And he looks so handsome in that knight costume. *  
  
Alec: "Dear Maxie, would you let me guide you to your table?"  
  
Max accepted his hand and let him guide her to her table. Alec told her to close her eyes. And she did. She felt his breath on her ear. She was feeling all warm and jingly inside. She heard him whisper the words.  
  
Alec:"Happy Valentine's Day Maxie."  
  
She opened her eyes and there in front of her was Logan sitting in wheelchair behind the table that was romantically set for two. She turned around to see where Alec was, but she couldn't see him anywhere. Her hart sank at that. She hoped maybe Alec could be the romantic that Logan is. Instead he did this for her to be happy. She took the seat.  
  
Logan: "Hey Max."  
  
Max: "Hey Logan. So you did this all?"  
  
Logan: "Yeah, you like it?"  
  
Max: "Yeah, of course it's beautiful.  
  
Logan: "No Max, you're beautiful.  
  
Max: "So where did Alec go?"  
  
Logan: "Don't know, he said he was headed out of town a few days."  
  
Max: "And he didn't tell you where he was going?"  
  
Logan: "Max, what's this all about? I try to do something special for you on Valentine's Day and all you're interested in is the whereabouts of Alec. What's going on with you?  
  
Max: "I was just trying to find out where he went just in case he gets into trouble as always but since you can't seem to understand and you don't want to help me give an answer I'm headed over to Alec's place trying to see if I can still find out why he's leaving."  
  
And with that she ran out of Crash just to find Alec roaring up his motorcycle. She ran over towards him and just when Alec was about to drive off he was jumped by someone and he crashed with bike and all to the ground. He turned towards the person and standing ready to hit back if it was trouble. He saw Max straddling him.  
  
Alec: "Max.why aren't you inside with Logan enjoying your lunch?  
  
Max: "Where are you headed?"  
  
Alec: "Max, Logan, lunch?"  
  
Max: "Well?"  
  
Alec: "Would you stop answering my question with a question?  
  
Max: "Would you tell me where you're headed?"  
  
Alec sighed.  
  
Alec: "Max, would you please stay out of my business."  
  
Max: "Ok, fine if you don't want to tell me. "  
  
Alec: "I don't ok. Not this time. Besides I'll be back in a few days. There's no need to worry."  
  
Max: "Fine. Then."  
  
Max climbed off of Alec and let him get up. Alec climbed onto his bike and started the bike and ready to ride off again until he felt her straddle the bike from behind him.  
  
Alec: "Max, what are you doing?"  
  
Max: "You won't tell me so I'm going with you to keep you out of trouble."  
  
Alec: "Max, get off of the bike. Now."  
  
Max: "Nope."  
  
Max wrapped her arms around Alec and waited for him to ride. She felt him sigh and hit the gas peddle. They both rode off. Where they were headed she didn't have a clue. But she was glad that she was with him instead of Logan.  
  
To be continued / The End?  
  
Okay you review and tell me what you want. I don't know what where I want to go with this story so how about you tell me what you would like to see happen in the next chapter. Or rather let it be like this? Please review! 


	3. 3

Disclaimer: I don't own DA, James Cameron does.  
  
Summary: Max is having a special lunch on Valentine's Day with someone special.or isn't he that special anymore?  
  
Title: Valentine's Day  
  
Author: BoO  
  
~On the road~  
  
Max: "So are you going to tell me why you helped Logan set up the lunch?"  
  
Alec: "So are you going to tell me why you're coming with me instead of having this romantic lunch with roller boy?  
  
Max: "Fine, I was wondering why you weren't having lunch with Sketchy and OC. And when Logan told me that you were going out of town, I didn't feel like a repeat with the whole gossamer thing, except instead of Joshua interrupting us it would be someone else saying that you're in trouble. And then I'll have to bail on him again. *Like I'm going to tell him that I like him.*  
  
Alec: "Ok, I helped Logan with the lunch because he asked me to. And I got paid for it."  
  
Max: "So where are we headed anyway? I do need to call OC on our next stop and tell her that we're not.I mean I'm not coming home tonight."  
  
Alec: "You could use my phone, you know."  
  
Max: "Yeah I know."  
  
And with that the conversation closed and they rode on until it was to dark to ride. They rode into a motel.  
  
Alec: "I'm going to book us a room."  
  
Max: "Two rooms."  
  
Alec: "Yeah, two rooms. Anything else?" He mocked.  
  
Max: "A massage would do me good. Don't think they'll have a masseuse around here."  
  
Alec: "Why do you need a masseuse when you've got me. Besides I accept cash as well." He winked his eye at her.  
  
Max: "Just go and book the rooms." She rolled her eyes.  
  
Alec went inside and booked two rooms with a door between the two rooms. He came back with the keys. He handed her one. They both parted their ways. After they both showered they both went to lie on the bed and watch some TV before falling asleep. Max woke up in the middle of the night because someone was having sex on the other side of her wall.  
  
Max: *Great just what I need, a couple on the other side having sex.*  
  
A half hour later.  
  
Max: "I can't believe they're still at it. I can't get any sleep here. Maybe Alec's still awake. Maybe I could crash in his room."  
  
Max tiptoed to Alec's room. She saw that he was lying under the covers. She saw his clothes lying on the chair. She saw his angelic face. He looks so innocent when he's asleep. She extended her hand to caress his face but stopped at the last moment. She turned to look for the remote control. She looked everywhere but she still couldn't find it.  
  
Max: "Damn it Alec, where in gods name did you put the remote control?"  
  
She froze when she heard Alec move. She turned to look at him. There under his arms was the remote control. She groaned.  
  
Max: *Great, now I've got to stand in proximity to his naked body. Wait did I say naked? Oh my god he's naked. I'm in the room with Alec and he's naked. Maybe I should take a peek? No of course I shouldn't but he is asleep and I never have gotten any chance of seeing how well build he is. Let's do it. *  
  
Max tiptoed towards the bed. She picked up a part of the blanket that was covering Alec. She slowly lifted it up and up and up until suddenly she was flipped on her back in the bed with her back against Alec with him holding his arms around, restraining her of all movements.  
  
Alec: "Max, what the hell are you doing?"  
  
Max: "I was trying to find the remote control." Max tried innocently.  
  
Alec: "Max, the remote control is under my arm not under my blankets. I would say you were trying to take a peek at me weren't you?"  
  
Max: "Ofcourse not. Why would I wanna take a peek at you? You're not that interesting Alec."  
  
Alec: "Didn't know you find me interesting Max."  
  
Max: "Alec let go of me, and let me get some rest."  
  
Alec: "Speaking of rest, why are you in my room anyway? I mean, you have your own remote in your room, why come all the way over here to take mine? Unless you really wanted to take a peek at me. Max I'm honored, all you had to do was ask."  
  
Max: "Uhm, I couldn't sleep. I woke up because of the noise my neighbors were making. That's why I went into your room and I couldn't sleep right away so I tried to watch some TV first but couldn't find the remote control and the rest is history."  
  
Alec: "Max, it's the middle of the night, your neighbors aren't making any noise. They're asleep."  
  
Max: "Yes, they are making noise! They're making sex noises and I can't sleep with all those ah's and oh's. It's driving me crazy."  
  
Alec: "Just ask Max, there is absolutely no harm in asking Max."  
  
Max: "Ask what?"  
  
Alec: "To have sex with me Max, I know it's been a long time for you.ummphf."  
  
Max hit Alec in the stomach with her elbow and he released her immediately and she took the opportunity to get out of his bed and scoop right into the one next to his.  
  
Max: "Jerk." Alec: "Night, sweetie."  
  
Max: "Shut up."  
  
~The next morning~  
  
Max was dancing with a guy. He looked familiar to her, but his face wasn't clear enough. She certainly thought that he was yum! And he was twirling her and he suddenly bent her over his knee. He was about to kiss her when his face became clear.  
  
Max: "Normal?"  
  
Normal: "Yes, missy-miss now let me pleasure you with my kiss. Bip, bip, bip.  
  
And with that he kissed her. Max was struggling against Normal. She kept saying no normal don't.  
  
Alec woke up because of Max. He was sleeping peacefully when he suddenly hears the name Normal. He woke up instantly trying to see if Normal was indeed around here. He looked around and saw no Normal. He let out his breath that he didn't know he was holding. Then he looked over at Max and saw her twisting and turning in her bed.  
  
Max: "No Normal, don't! Normal, don't!"  
  
Alec stood up and walked over towards Max' bed and gently shook her shoulder. Max snapped awake, grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back. She kicks him to the floor, straddling him and just before she wanted to hit him, she realized that it was Alec she was holding and not Normal.  
  
Max: "Alec, what the hell were you doing?"  
  
Alec: "You woke me up, I just came over to check on you. It looked like you were having a dream. A dream about Normal?" Alec grinned. "Maxie didn't know that you have a thing for our Normal."  
  
Max: "Shut up Alec. And I don't have a thing for Normal and I swear to God that if you tell this to anyone, I'll kill you." Max climbed off of him and headed for her own room.  
  
Alec: "Looks like Maxie has a little crush. Hmm.since it was Valentine's Day, and I don't assume Normal has gotten anything. Oh this is a very good idea." Alec stood up from the floor and headed for the bathroom.  
  
They both got dressed and headed for the diner that was connected with the motel. They sat down in one of them booths. The coffee lady/waitress came over and poured two cups and asked if they had decided already. She winked her eye at Alec. Alec didn't feel like chatting up to this woman so he just said.  
  
Alec: "Swoopsiepoo, I feel like having pancakes and scrambled eggs. How about you?"  
  
Max looked at Alec like he turned crazy and suddenly grew 5 eyes.  
  
Max: "Whatever. I'll have the same."  
  
The waitress quickly took their order and left.  
  
Max: "Ok, tell what the hell that was about?"  
  
Alec: "Look I didn't feel like chatting with that waitress, so I said something to get rid of her. Ok, sorry that I didn't tell you earlier, swoopsiepoo. But I didn't think it would happen ok."  
  
Max: "Just tell me upfront next time, ok at least let me prepare myself."  
  
5 Minutes later their order came, the waitress handed them their plates.  
  
Max: "Thanks, sugababe I really have to say that last night was absolutely wonderful and I was a little bit agitated before because you didn't give me any this morning." Max winked her eye at Alec.  
  
Alec surprised by Max's comment spit out the coffee he was drinking at the waitress. The waitress was soaked by Alec's coffee. Alec was apologizing to her but she refused to listen to him and quickly ran off to the bathroom. Alec glared at Max.  
  
Max: "What? I just wanted to help you." She smiled.  
  
Alec rolled his eyes. And started to eat his breakfast, Max did the same thing.  
  
TBC  
  
Please review.tell me what you think of the story. Have any idea's for the new chapter? 


	4. 4

Disclaimer: I don't own DA, James Cameron does.  
  
Summary: Max is having a special lunch on Valentine's Day with someone special.or isn't he that special anymore?  
  
Title: Valentine's Day  
  
Author: BoO  
  
~On the road~  
  
Max: "So would you please tell me where we are headed?"  
  
Alec: "I'm headed to see a friend of mine. Another X5. I promised I'd come up this week and visit him a few days. He lives in Salem, it's near Seattle."  
  
Max: "Another X5 huh, so how did you meet him?"  
  
Alec: "In a topless bar."  
  
Max: "Figures."  
  
~A few hours later~  
  
Max: "So, we're finally here in Salem."  
  
Alec: "Yup."  
  
Max: "SO where in Salem does he live?"  
  
Alec: "I don't know."  
  
Max: "You don't know where he lives. Then how are you supposed to find him?"  
  
Alec: "I don't Max, we usually end up seeing each other at a strip club that we both go to once a while."  
  
Max: "So you're going to this strip club right now?"  
  
Alec: "That's my plan, yeah."  
  
Max: "Then what am I supposed to do all this time?"  
  
Alec: "You could join me." He grinned. "Or, you could go shopping. Buy something for OC."  
  
Max: "I don't have any money with me."  
  
Alec: "Took out his wallet and took a few $50,- bills and gave them to Max.  
  
Max: "You're leaving me?"  
  
Alec: "No, I'm not leaving you, look it's either you go shopping or you go and watch girls strip. Take your pick."  
  
Max pondered for a moment and then decided.  
  
Max: "I'll go shopping." Alec: "That's good Max, I'll whoaaah.Max, what are you doing?"  
  
Max: "You're going with me. There's no way I'm going shopping alone. That's boring."  
  
Alec: "Max, I'm not going shopping. I'm going . " Max glared at him. "Fine, I'll go shopping." Alec sighed.  
  
Max smiled contently that she got what she wanted.  
  
  
  
~A few hours later at a local mall~  
  
  
  
Alec: "Maxxxx, enough shopping already. I didn't bring all my money just for you to shop. I've have other things I need to spend it on, remember." Alec whined while carrying lots of bags containing things that Max bought.  
  
Max: "Yeah, right on hookers and beer. Good things to spend on Alec."  
  
Alec: "Hey, those are good things. If you spend it on the right people and right beer."  
  
Max: "Oh, look those cute T-shirts. I've got to get one for Cindy. She'll love this one." Max ran into the store with Alec strolling in after her. He sighed.  
  
~ That night at the strip club~  
  
Alec was enjoying a strip show in the club. Max was sitting next to him bored stiff out of her mind.  
  
Max: "So when is he going to show up?"  
  
Alec: "I don't know Max, I don't know, but I know he's going to show up. So don't worry, enjoy the show." Alec winked his eye at her.  
  
Max: "Enjoy the show?"  
  
Alec: "If you're really bored, you could go up there and always get naked yourself. Who knows Max, maybe you'll enjoy it."  
  
Max: "In your dreams."  
  
Alec: "Been there done that."  
  
Max: "Maybe we should try something new. How about you strip instead. Maybe ehm what's his name anyway would show up?"  
  
Alec: "Haha, very funny Max. His name is Adrian. And no, Adrian doesn't like naked guys. He likes naked girls so I really think you would be more of an interesting choice for him than me."  
  
Max: "Well, I already did my part once in a strip club. No way I'm doing it now."  
  
Alec: "Well come on Max. That wasn't fair we were busy saving that mermaid. And besides Normal and Sketchy ain't here. SO what's the big deal? Nobody knows you here anyway.  
  
Max: "Yeah, except for you. And no, I'm not doing it." Alec: "Fine, then quit whining about being bored."  
  
Max: "I will quit whining .oh damn, I totally forgot to tell Normal that I'm taking a few days off and I totally forgot to call OC last night. This is your entire fault. I'm going to make the call now."  
  
Alec: "You forgot to call and it's my fault?"  
  
Max found a phone and called OC.  
  
OC: "Hello?"  
  
Max: "Hey OC, it's me."  
  
OC: "Boo, where have you been, I've been worried sick about you. And Normal has been yelling my ears out about firing your ass Boo."  
  
Max: "I know, I'm sorry. I was supposed to call you last night but I fell asleep."  
  
OC: "Where are you anyway?"  
  
Max: "I'm in Salem with Alec. We're waiting for a friend of his. I don't think I'll be gone that long."  
  
OC: "Salem? Why are you there in Salem with Alec? And yesterday weren't you having lunch with Logan? I mean one minute you were there and the next you were gone."  
  
Max: "I'm watching out for Alec just In case he gets himself into trouble again. And Logan and I had a fight about Alec so I left and went with Alec instead."  
  
OC: "You and Logan had a fight about Alec?" OC asked incredulously.  
  
Max: "Yeah, look OC I've got to go now. I see a guy standing near Alec and either it's his friend or he's in trouble again. I talk to you soon."  
  
OC: "Ok Boo, let me know what's up."  
  
Max hung up the phone and strolled back towards the table Alec was seated at. The other guy had already seated down. Max sat down.  
  
Alec: "Max, this is my good friend Adrian. Adrian, Max."  
  
Adrian: "Nice to meet you Max. So you and Alec are what friends, lovers?"  
  
Max: "In his dreams, we're co-workers, friends."  
  
Adrian: "Ouch."  
  
Alec: "Don't pay attention to the words. she loves me anyway. Just watch. Ain't that right swoopsiepoo."  
  
Max: "Whatever."  
  
Alec: "You see."  
  
Adrian just smirked.  
  
TBC. Review!!! 


	5. 5

Disclaimer: I don't own DA, James Cameron does.  
  
Summary: Max is having a special lunch on Valentine's Day with someone special.or isn't he that special anymore?  
  
Title: Valentine's Day  
  
Author: BoO  
  
~Later on~  
  
They had a few drinks and then Alec and Max followed him back towards his apartment. Once they had arrived Alec and Adrian started talking business. A few hours later they were done talking.  
  
Adrian: "So, how much longer are you going to stay here in Salem?"  
  
Max: "Actually we're headed back today. I mean if everything is finished."  
  
Alec: "Actually Max, I was planning on staying a few extra days here."  
  
Adrian: "Yeah, Max stay for a few days. I'm having this party tomorrow night and you guys have to be here. Oh yeah it's a formal party."  
  
Alec: "Sure, we'll be there."  
  
Max: "Alec, we don't even have clothes for this party."  
  
Adrian: "Relax Max, I just have the thing for you and Alec can borrow one of my suits."  
  
Alec: "You see, Max everything is taken care of." Alec smiled at her.  
  
Max: "Fine." Max pouted she wanted to get back home, see OC again.  
  
Later that evening Max and Alec walked around in Salem.  
  
Alec: "So Max, what you wanna eat?"  
  
Max: "I don't know, Italian sounds good to me."  
  
Alec: "Italian it is." He led her into a small bistro. They were seated at a table for two.  
  
Max: "It's beautiful here."  
  
Alec: "Yeah it is. He said staring at Max."  
  
Max caught Alec staring at her. She blushed and he turned his head away. He blushed too. Their waiter came to give them their menus. She settled down for Lasagna while he chose a Pizza. About 15 minutes later their food arrived and they both ate in silence. After dinner Alec paid the bill and they both left the bistro. They headed back to their room.  
  
Max: "Ah.I'm tired. Well see you in the morning Alec."  
  
Alec: "Yeah, night Max." Alec leaned in to kiss her on the cheek but Max didn't really pay attention turned her head a little bit at a different angle causing his lips to crash into hers. Their world stood still for a moment. Alec was about to pull back he opened his mouth to say something but then Max slipped her tongue into his mouth and she started caressing his tongue. Alec regained his other feelings back and started to participate as well but then she stopped. He missed the warmth of her body against his. He missed the caresses of her tongue against his. They both were breathing hard. Staring at each other.  
  
Alec: "That was."  
  
Max: "Look it was a mistake. It was the whole romantic setting thing. Ok. Let's forget about it. I'm sorry I kissed you. Let's call it a night. Goodnight Alec."  
  
And with that she went into her room. Alec stood there for a moment. *It hurt him to hear her say that their kiss was a mistake. It obviously was a big deal to her because why should she have kissed him. The whole romantic setting was bull shit.* He went into his room and sat down on the bed thinking. He could hear the TV in Max's room being turned on. He looked around his room and decided to get some fresh air. He wouldn't be able to sleep anyway after that kiss. He grabbed his coat and left his room. He came upon a lake behind the motel. He sat down on the beach staring into the sky. *Thinking how wonderful it felt when Max pushed her tongue into his mouth. How he felt her wanting him. But then she pushed him away.He liked her that he knew but did he love her? His hart ached now for not being with her at the moment but his mind was scared of what he was feeling. He didn't know what he wanted. Was he betraying Rachel for loving another person? Did I say love? Oh my god I did say love I'm in love with Max. What if Max doesn't love me, what if something happens to Max. Maybe I'm better off without loving Max. She could get hurt if people knew that I loved Max, they could use it against me.* He looked up at the sky. *Rachel, please tell me what to do. I don't know it anymore.* A tear slid down his cheek.  
  
~At the motel~  
  
After Max went into her room she laid down on the bed thinking about what she had done. She couldn't believe that she actually kissed Alec. *It was the moment wasn't it? He was looking good but still it was the moment that brought it on. His lips were wonderful, soft yet firm against mine. His body was strong and warm. I can't believe I'm thinking about this even. I'm betraying Logan. I already hurt Logan by leaving with Alec. But this has gone too far. I've got to stop it from escalating. I need to make a decision about who I'm going for. It's either Alec or Logan. I can't have both. If it weren't for the virus I know that I would be with Logan the whole entire time. This would have never happened. Then why did it happen? Is it really true that I don't love Logan that much anymore? Or do I still love him but that this had to happen for me to realize it. I like Alec or is more? I can't sleep. I'm going out to clear my mind.* She grabbed her coat and walked out the door, she headed towards the pond. Not knowing that Alec was there as well.  
  
Tbc.  
  
What's going to happen next? Join me in our next chapter. It might be a while before I load up the next chapter, but I've been loading these last few chapters very quickly so I think I deserve a little free time. But I promise to write as soon as I'm free. ;) Review btw. 


	6. 6

Disclaimer: I don't own DA, James Cameron does.  
  
Summary: Max is having a special lunch on Valentine's Day with someone special.or isn't he that special anymore?  
  
Title: Valentine's Day  
  
Author: BoO  
  
~The pond~  
  
Alec sat there thinking. He heard someone come up behind him. He turned around to find Max standing there. He stood up and he walked over towards Max. He looked at her and she looked at him. Alec took a step closer, Max took a step backwards.  
  
Alec: "Max?"  
  
Max: "Look, Alec we can't do this. It was a mistake. I love Logan. I shouldn't be talking to you. I like you as a friend Alec. I really do. But what happened was that I was swept away with the moment and ."  
  
Alec: "Max, listen to me, I."  
  
Max: "No Alec, what I'm trying to say is that I ."  
  
Alec: "Max, I love you."  
  
Max just looked at him, without saying anything. She just froze at those three words. Max: *This isn't supposed to happen, he isn't supposed to say that. He's supposed to say it was fun while it lasted. He can't do this to me.*  
  
Alec: "Max.?"  
  
Max: "Alec, don't do this."  
  
Alec: "Do what? Don't tell you that I love you. Don't let my feelings out just wait for you until you're old with Logan and wait for him to die, and after he's dead I'm supposed to tell you then?"  
  
Max: "I."  
  
Alec: "Look Max, I have loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you. I might not have realized it then but I have now. And I will not let you go without a fight. If Logan wants you he'll have to fight me."  
  
Max: "No Alec. I don't want you to fight Logan because I've made up my mind. I choose Logan Alec."  
  
Alec opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He couldn't. His heart was broken he just turned around stared into the darkness.  
  
Max: "Alec. I'm sorry."  
  
Alec: "Max, just go."  
  
Max: "Alec.I..."  
  
Alec: "Go Max, now."  
  
Max shed a tear. She didn't want to break his heart but she couldn't give up on Logan either. She turned around and headed back towards the motel. Alec heard her walking away. His knees hit the sand. His tears hit the sand and he cried silently for the love that walked out of his life. For the first time since Rachel he cried again.  
  
~The Next Morning~  
  
They saw each other at breakfast again. They acknowledged each other's presence. They finished breakfast fast.  
  
Max: "Alec I'm headed back to Seattle again. I was wondering if you could lend me some money for the cab fare."  
  
Alec just tossed a few fifty dollar bills on the table. Max just grabbed the bills and stormed out of the place. She couldn't blame Alec's hostility against her. He told her how he felt and she just ran over it with a metaphorical truck. She called for a cab. The cab arrived a good 20 minutes later. Before getting in the cab she took one quick look towards his room.  
  
Max: "To Seattle please."  
  
Alec headed towards the strip club to leave a message for Adrian that they weren't attending his party tonight. When he arrived he wondered why he shouldn't be partying. It's a great way to forget things. He decided to go anyway. He picked up his tuxedo that Adrian left behind for him.  
  
~Adrian's house~  
  
The house was filled with people. And Alec was sitting near the pool drinking a double scotch. Adrian walked up to him with two beautiful ladies.  
  
Adrian: "Alec! Why the long face dude? It's a party, you should be having fun. Here I want you to meet Julia and Karina. Girls meet Alec."  
  
Alec: "Hey girls."  
  
Julia & Karina: "Hey Alec."  
  
Julia placed herself on Alec's lap wiggling her ass to indicate what she wanted from him. Alec held back for a moment and then decided he should be having fun. He played along with Julia. Adrian left with Karina, leaving Alec and Julia to be. Leaving Alec to drown his sorrows into Julia.  
  
~In Seattle~  
  
Meanwhile Max had returned to Seattle and was sitting in her apartment crying and talking about Alec to OC.  
  
OC: "Boo, if you really want to be with Logan, than you did absolutely nothing wrong."  
  
Max: "I broke Alec's heart. He was pouring his emotions out to me and I just ran over it with a metaphorical truck." She sobbed.  
  
OC: "Boo, he'll get over it eventually. This is Alec were talking about. The guy who's always alright. In time Boo, in time."  
  
Max: "I need to call Logan and apologize about the Valentine's Day lunch."  
  
Max walked over towards the phone and dialed Logan's number. Logan: "Hello?"  
  
Max: "Hey, it's me Max. Look Logan I'm sorry that I just walked out of the Valentine's Day lunch. I was wrong and you were right."  
  
Logan: "It's ok Max, how about you join me for a party tonight instead?"  
  
Max: "Ok, sounds great."  
  
Logan: "Max it's a formal party."  
  
Max: "Ok, see you tonight. Uhm what time are you picking me up?"  
  
Logan: "Eh, say around eightish?"  
  
Max: "Ok, see you then."  
  
OC: "Everything cool with you and Logan?"  
  
Max: "Yeah, we're cool. He's taking me to a party tonight. I just need a formal dress. And I got just the thing."  
  
Max went to get ready for tonight. Meanwhile on the road. Adrian was driving a Benz Mercedes and Alec was in the back seat with Julia. Next to Adrian was Karina.  
  
Alec: "So man, whose party is this anyway?"  
  
Julia was licking and nibbling at his ear the whole entire time.  
  
Adrian: "A buddy of mine, his name is Thomas Cole. I worked for him once. He gives one hell of a party."  
  
~On the road~  
  
Max: "So whose throwing this party?"  
  
Logan: "He's an old college friend of mine. He's throwing a birthday party. So I thought I'd bring you."  
  
Max: "What's his name?"  
  
Logan: "Tom Cole."  
  
  
  
TBC.  
  
Please review! Ok, I'm only going to upload another chapter if I receive 5 reviews for this one. Sorry it's just I need inspiration from you readers. 


	7. 7

Thanks everyone for all your reviews! Ghosty girl, Panda007 Thanks for your continuing reviews. Chi_be907 thank you for your advice and tips. I'll definitely take it into consideration when I start my next story! And IloveAlec, thnx for your review, I know it's negative but this is something I can try to work on! Thnx! And for all the grammar mistakes I just want to mention that English isn't my mother tongue so forgive me for the mistakes!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DA, James Cameron does.  
  
Summary: Max is having a special lunch on Valentine's Day with someone special.or isn't he that special anymore?  
  
Title: Valentine's Day  
  
Author: BoO  
  
~Tom Cole's beach house~  
  
Logan and Max arrive at the place. Their car is being parked by a valet. Logan walks in with Max. They walk with a certain distance between them. Logan walks over to Tom.  
  
Tom: "Hey Logan, good of you to come! Long time no see buddy."  
  
Logan: "Hey Tom, indeed it has been a while. Tom, I want you to meet a friend of mine. This is Max Guevara. Max this is Tom."  
  
Max and Tom shake hands.  
  
Logan: "Damn, Logan where did you meet this one, she's a fine knock out."  
  
Max: "Hey, you're not bad either."  
  
Tom: "Well ok, have a drink and enjoy your self while I go say hi to the rest of the guests."  
  
Logan: "Thanks buddy we will."  
  
Logan handed Tom the present Logan brought with him and then walked off with Max towards the bar. They both took a seat at the bar.  
  
~Outside of Tom Cole's beach house~  
  
Adrian and Alec arrive. They both walk in. Adrian says hi to Tom and introduces him to Alec. They get acquainted for a few minutes before Tom has to play a host to the other guests. Alec and Adrian walk up towards the bar.  
  
Adrian: "Oh man, look at that gorgeous brunette at the bar with that old guy. She's probably in it for his money."  
  
Alec: "Who?" Alec looked at where Adrian was pointing. Alec's mouth fell open.  
  
There she was the brunette. It was Max. She was wearing classic yet simply stylish navy blue colored dress. With the back hanging open. The front wasn't to obvious but it still showed some cleavage.  
  
Adrian: "Wait a second, hey isn't that Max?"  
  
Alec just nodded. Then Adrian did the one thing that Alec wasn't counting on. He yelled.  
  
Adrian: "Hey Max! Fancy catching you here. A shame you didn't come to my party though."  
  
Max turned around at the sound of someone calling her name. So did Logan. Max eyes landed on Adrian. And next to Adrian was Alec. Logan saw Adrian first and wondered who he was but then he saw Alec sitting next to him. He saw Max and Alec stare at each other for a minute before Alec took his drink and left for the parterre. Adrian made his way over to Max.  
  
Adrian: "Hey."  
  
Max: "Hey Adrian, what are you doing here?"  
  
Adrian: "Visiting an old friend. What about you?"  
  
Max: "I'm his date." She said referring to Logan. "Adrian this is Logan, my date. Logan this is Adrian, a friend of Alec's."  
  
The guys shook hands.  
  
Adrian: "So what is it that you do?"  
  
Logan: "I'm a cyber journalist."  
  
Adrian: "Interesting, what's your specialty."  
  
Logan: "Politics."  
  
Adrian: "So what do you think of our President."  
  
Max left their conversation and in search for Alec. She figured the guys would manage well on their own. She found Alec staring at the sea on the parterre. She walked up next to him. Alec barely acknowledged her presence.  
  
Max: "Beautiful night isn't it?"  
  
Alec: "Max what are you doing here?"  
  
Max: "Just making conversation Alec, you should try it sometimes."  
  
Alec: "Well, guess what I'm not interested in making conversation right now."  
  
Julia walked in on the parterre and saw Alec standing next to the brunette.  
  
Julia: "Alec, here you are. I was looking for you."  
  
Alec: "Well now you found me."  
  
Julia: "Alec sweetie, look at that beach. Wanna go you know." She winked at him. Alec smiled.  
  
Alec: "Max, this is Julia, Julia this is Max. Anyways Max, I've got to go, see you in a couple of days."  
  
Max just smiled weakly at the other girl while Julia hardly acknowledged her presence.  
  
Julia: "Come on Alec."  
  
Alec followed her towards the stairs that led them to the beach.  
  
Max' heart sank. She couldn't believe Alec was still holding that much hostility against her. She couldn't blame him but still. It hurt. *Fine if he's going to play it that way so will I.* Max took one look at the beach and saw another couple having sex on the beach.  
  
*I can't believe he moved on so quickly. He's already doing the deed.* Max thought. But little did she know that the couple on the beach wasn't Alec but some other couple. Alec walked Julia home, he didn't feel like spending time with her tonight. She was actually quite annoying. *He couldn't believe Max was with Logan. She certainly didn't waste time over this one.* He caught a cab towards Seattle, towards his apartment. He entered his apartment at last and sat down on the couch. He flicked on the TV.  
  
Alec: *Absolutely nothing to see.*  
  
Alec stood up and went towards his bedroom and stripped. He didn't feel like staying up anymore so he decided to call it a night.  
  
~Next morning~  
  
Max stormed into his apartment in search of him.  
  
Max: "Alec! Alec, where the hell are you?"  
  
Alec appeared in the door opening of his bedroom.  
  
Alec: "Here I am Maxie."  
  
Max: "Alec.I."  
  
Alec: "Is something wrong?"  
  
Max: "No.I.just wanted to let you know that Logan found the cure."  
  
Alec: "Oh.I'm happy for you Max. At least we won't have bitchy Max around anymore." He joked.  
  
Alec walked back into his bedroom packing more clothes out of his drawers and into a suitcase. Max walked into his bedroom.  
  
Max: "Alec, why are you packing? Where are you going? Why are you leaving?"  
  
Alec: "Away Max. I need a break from all this. From TC, the war between humans and transgenics and from you."  
  
Max: "Where will you be going? And when will you be back?"  
  
Alec: "I have no idea Max."  
  
Max: "That's it Alec. When the going gets tough you just walk. You just can't face any responsibilities can't you? You really are a screw up. I should have let your head explode when I had the chance." Max regretted the sentence the moment the words left her mouth.  
  
Max: "I didn't mean that.I."  
  
Alec: "Sure you did Max. Sure you did. Well guess what? I'm leaving so you'll never have to see my face again ever. I'll never bother you with my screw ups again and you know what, maybe you should have let my head explode when you had the chance at least we wouldn't be having this conversation."  
  
With that Alec slammed the suitcase shut and left his apartment. Max stood there, not really realizing what had happened. And when it did, she stormed out of the bedroom running after him. She ran out on to the street, her eyes scanning for him. But she didn't found him.  
  
Max: *He's gone. I can't believe that he's gone. He was my friend and he left me. I never got to tell him that I and Logan wanted him at our wedding and he just left. I blew up in his face and he left. It's my entire fault. He was my friend.* She dialed her cell phone. "Hello?" "Hey Logan, it's me Max. I blew it Logan." Max started sobbing on the phone to Logan.  
  
Logan: "Max, sweetie it isn't your fault. Alec will be just gone for a few days and when things have calmed down between the two of you, you'll get the chance to ask him to be my best man at our wedding. But for now just come back sweetie."  
  
Max: "You're right Logan, he'll be back as usual. I never know what I would have done if you weren't here in my life."  
  
Max hung up the phone and straddled her bike and roared off towards Foggle Towers. She never knew that was the last time she would see Alec.  
  
The End.  
  
Please review, I know lots of unanswered questions, but I'm planning to make a sequel out of this one. The storyline goes like: Max and Logan married have kids but Logan dies and then she moves out of Seattle. Then they bump into each other for the first time since 8 years ago. Alec has also married a woman but she's evil and they have a kid together same age as Max and Logan's kid. And blabalal the story continues ;) 


End file.
